


Jinx

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soft Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Robert wants to treat Aaron to a romantic dinner for two
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Jinx

**Author's Note:**

> written for the engagement anniversary gift exchange over on tumblr

He hadn’t been back long and he was still getting used to life as a free man again., but he was getting there. Slowly. Getting released a full twelve years sooner than he or anyone had ever expected, after an anonymous tip led to a reopening of the investigation into Lee’s death, and both Luke and Wendy getting arrested and convicted, had been everything he’d never dared to hope for.

And Aaron had been nothing short of amazing every step of the way. From waiting outside the prison gates when as far as Robert knew nobody knew he was getting out, to never giving up on him when the memories of his time inside got too much.

Barely a month after he’d gotten out, Seb came home. Dropped off on their doorstep by Pete with a little suitcase and clutching the stuffed giraffe Robert bought him when he was a baby. Rebecca had disappeared and Ross couldn’t deal with someone else’s kid while looking for his girlfriend.

As happy as it made them both to have their little boy home, with Cain still living in their spare room and Kyle and Isaac sleeping over at least a few days a week, it did make their lives a lot more hectic. Three kids to feed and get ready for school in the morning (four if you counted Liv) and then pick them up again in the afternoon, as well as somehow keeping two businesses going (three if you counted the odd shift at the garage for Cain), was a challenge at the best of times and didn’t leave much time for them as a couple.

Sure they’d definitely made up for lost time when Robert got out. A few nights in a local B&B, a detour to their layby, all but locking themselves in their bedroom for a week when they made it back home, and the occasional quick fumble under the covers late at night or in the early mornings before the madness started. Those were all great and Robert loved every moment with Aaron, but he also craved a bit of quietness and romance.

Which is why he’d borrowed Jimmy’s car to go to the farmer’s market near Hotten. (Aaron had sold his own car and now drove the Porsche) He was planning on making Aaron’s favourite meal tonight as a little surprise date night, just for the two of them, and he was determined to use only fresh ingredients. The place was packed and Robert was less than thrilled about that. Large crowds still made him uncomfortable, one of the many issues left over from his prison stint, but he did his best to remember the breathing exercises he’d learnt from his counsellor and get his shopping done.

“So, did you get everything you need?” Jimmy asked when Robert returned his car a few hours later.

“Yeah, I think so.” Robert replied happily. “Are you two still ok to take Seb tonight?”

“Of course. Carl loves having his mate over. I’ll pick them up from school and Nico will drop them off tomorrow morning. Or vice versa.”

“And we’ll pick him up in the afternoon.” Robert confirmed. “We can take Carl too if you like?”

Jimmy waved his comment away.

“No need, we can manage. You two just enjoy yourselves tonight. Is it a special occasion?”

“Not really. I just wanted to do something nice for Aaron. He’s always there for me, for everyone, and never asks for anything in return…”

Jimmy didn’t need to know it was the anniversary of the day he and Aaron had proposed to each other.

“That’s nice. I wish Nico would do something like that for me sometimes…”

“Maybe you should do it for her instead.” Robert suggested laughingly and made his way back to the Mill.

Thankfully nobody was home, and if all went to plan, that was how it was going to stay until Aaron got back from his scrap run in York.

He decided to have a quick shower first and pick out his outfit for tonight. The white shirt he’d bought in Southampton, and the slightly too tight jeans Aaron loved on him (and also loved to get him out of).

It had been a long time since they’d done this, a proper date night, and he was excited

After a quick check of the time he got started on preparations for their dinner. He switched the radio on to be able to keep track of traffic between York and Emmerdale, and also to catch up on everything he’d missed while he’d been inside.

It was silly but not knowing what the popular song of the moment was or who had released new music had really messed with his head. It had made him feel alone and cut off from the world. He’d supposed that was the whole point of a prison sentence, but it had been hell on his mental health.

He shook his head to get rid of the dark thoughts in his head. He was out and free, he had his Aaron back, Seb was home, and secretly he’d been thinking about mentioning surrogacy to Aaron again.

Today was going to be a happy day, Robert would make sure of it.

Only, as usual, things didn’t go exactly according to plan.

“Hey, it’s me.” Aaron sounded tired when Robert answered the phone sometime later.

“Hey. Are you on your way?” Robert asked, holding his phone with one hand while stirring the sauce in the pan in front of him.

“Yeah…”

“But?”

“It all took longer than expected. I only just left… so it’ll be a while before I get home.”

“Oh… right…” Robert stopped stirring. “How long do you think you’ll be?”

“An hour maybe? Maybe a little longer. There’s road work going on in a couple of places and half the city is turned upside down.” Aaron sighed. “I have to stop by the yard too to sort out some paperwork. It’s a big client and I want to make sure it’s all done right.”

“Of course.”

“I hope I’ll make it back in time for Seb’s bedtime.”

“He’s having a sleepover with Carl. Nicola is going to pick them up from school.” Robert glanced at his watch. “Or well… she probably has already.”

“Oh. Ok…” Aaron paused. “Liv texted me earlier she’s staying with a mate from college tonight. That Tyler or Taylor lad.”

“Yeah she mentioned something like that this morning.” Robert said, turning off the heat under the pan. She’d mentioned it when Robert had asked her to bugger off for the night and given her 20 quid for pizza.

“So it’s just you and Cain then? I promise I’ll come save you as soon as I can.” Aaron joked, making Robert smile.

“Cain isn’t here. He took the boys to Moira’s and I think he’s staying there tonight.”

“Oh… Are you home alone then?” Aaron asked, trying to keep the concern out of his voice. He knew Robert wasn’t keen on being home alone, or alone in general, these days.

“Yeah but it’s fine. I’m feeling good. I have the radio and Netflix to keep me company. Or I’ll get down to pub for a bit.”

“I could meet you there? We can grab a bite in the pub and then head home. No dishes. Plenty of time for dessert.”

“Tempting. But I thought we could just hang out at home? Just the two of us?”

“We’re always at home.”

“We’re always at the pub too.” Robert grinned.

“Good point.” Aaron laughed. “You didn’t cook or anything did you?”

“No, no, of course not.” Robert said quickly, turning his back to the stove as if that would somehow make the food disappear. “Where would I find the time? With three kids and Home James? I’ll just grab something from David’s in a bit.”

“I could pick something up on the way.” Aaron suggested.

“No, it’s fine, I’ll go to David’s. It’ll give me something to do while I wait for you.”

“Ok. I’ll be as quick as I can. Promise.”

“I know. Be careful. I want you home in one piece.”

“Always.” Aaron replied and hung up after saying goodbye.

Robert put his phone down and turned around to look at the almost finished food on the stove.

“Well… I suppose it’ll keep for an hour…”

He put the finishing touches to the food and dished it up, hoping Aaron wouldn’t take too long.

Only an hour later there was still no sign of his husband and the food had most definitely gone cold. They’d be putting the microwave to good use tonight then.

Another half an hour later Robert decided to ring Aaron again to see if he’d be home any time soon. Only when he grabbed his phone, it rang in his hand and Aaron’s name flashed up on the screen.

“Hey, where are you?”

“Almost home. But the truck broke down right outside the village hall… I’ll deal with it in the morning but can you come help me carry my stuff home?”

“Sure.” Robert sighed. “But what were you doing at the village hall?”

“Oh uh, Harriet asked me to pick something up for her for the kids’ holiday club thing.” Aaron said and Robert frowned. Aaron was a terrible liar to him.

“Alright. I’ll be there in a minute.” He said and hung up, grabbing his keys and making his way to the village hall.

He expected to see an annoyed Aaron scowling at his truck, but instead there was Aaron, dressed to the nines, waiting for him in the pagoda where they’d said their vows. There were fairy lights strung up like on their actual wedding day and a table set for two in the middle.

“What’s all this?” Robert asked as he walked up to the scene.

“Surprise.” Aaron said and met him halfway to greet him with a kiss.

“Is this why you were home late?”

Aaron grinned.

“Yeah… I had some help but though… but I just wanted to treat you a little. Things have been crazy lately… and well… this beats pizza from David’s.”

Robert looked past Aaron and saw the familiar take away boxes of his favourite restaurant in Hotten and a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice.

“I wanted to cook but you were at home and Marlon still won’t let me into his kitchen…” Aaron explained. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah… yes… this is amazing.” Robert looked around. “But…well… I uh… kind of had the same idea.”

“You what?” Aaron frowned. “What do you mean the same idea?”

“I cooked. I made your favourite. I borrowed Jimmy’s car to go get fresh ingredients and I spent half the day chopping veg.” Robert explained. “I got Liv to clear off, Seb’s with Carl, Cain promised to stay at the farm…”

“You’re joking.”

Robert shook his head.

“I got a bottle of wine though, no champagne. So you win there.”

The two men looked at each other and burst out laughing.

“Jinx!” Aaron laughed and pressed a kiss to Robert’s lips. “I can’t believe you stole my idea. Again.”

“Your idea? You mean my idea!” Robert protested laughingly. “I guess great minds really do think alike.”

“Yeah I suppose they do. But… what do we do with this now?” Aaron gestured at the table.

“We’re both here… might as well eat it.”

“But what about the food at home? You put so much work into it.”

Robert shrugged.

“It’ll keep. We’ll stick it in the fridge for tomorrow.”

He walked over to the table and took the bottle of champagne from the cooler and poured them both a glass after opening it.

“Cheers. To the best husband in the world.” He clinked his glass against Aaron’s. “Who keeps stealing my ideas.”


End file.
